


A Very Bad Day

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was done for the '7 Deadly Sins' challenge on Senad a few months ago. I figured, what the heck.  Might as well post since my other writing is going nowhere. Total silliness here but hey, it's a start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Bad Day

## A Very Bad Day

by RhondaH

Don't own them. Wish I had them. <sigh>

Thanks to Trekker and Leigh for betaing! 

* * *

Jim Ellison trudged through the bullpen and plopped down at his desk with a noisy sigh. The day had already gone to hell in a hand basket and it was only 10 am. First, Sandburg used all of the hot water when he got up at some ungodly hour to proctor some exam for a fellow grad student that got called out of town unexpectedly. The kid was out the door before the wrath of a cold, wet sentinel could descend on the inconsiderate guide. Then, they were out of coffee filters AND anything resembling toast, bagel or muffin so breakfast had been a bust. To top off the whole miserable morning, the truck had a flat on the way in and Jim had to hike to a nearby gas station to purchase a new lug wrench before he could even change the tire. Jim knew HE hadn't been the one to lose the tool, so that left only his roommate as the guilty party. "Strike two, Mr. Sandburg," Jim thought evilly, bringing the first smile of the day to his face. 

A few minutes later, Simon stuck his head out of his office and bellowed Ellison's name. A stubbed toe and two jammed fingers later, thanks to a run away mail cart, Jim limped into the office and sat down in front of his boss's desk with another sigh. He eyed the fragrant coffee pot and blueberry donut with envy. 

"Help yourself, Jim." The captain's eyes narrowed. "Are we having a bad day? Where's Sandburg?" 

"The university. It's just one of those days. Not even worth getting into. What's up?" Jim inhaled the fragrant steam from his cup before taking a cautious sip. He grimaced as the hot liquid burned his tongue, but it was well worth it. 

"Well, it's a good thing he's not lurking around I guess." Simon shuffled some papers on his desk and pushed an envelope over to Jim. "I got this in the mail yesterday. He's receiving an award for article he wrote in some obscure journal I've never heard of. They knew he was associated with us and wanted someone from the PD to say a few words at the ceremony. How proud we are, what a great contribution he makes to the department, yadda yadda." 

Jim actually managed a soft smile. "Well, we are proud of him. He's done a great job. Above and beyond the call of your average grad student." 

"Yeah, yeah. But don't tell him I think so. I don't want to jeopardize his healthy fear of me." 

"When is this shin-dig?" Jim stood up and stretched, popping his back loudly in the small office. 

"Two weeks from tomorrow. Um....2 pm. And Blair doesn't know. He knows it's mandatory he attend, so keep it quiet. Keep the copy of your speech hidden." Simon grinned, proud of himself for sneaking that one through. 

"Me? I HATE public speaking." 

"He is YOUR partner, so consider the matter closed." 

Jim exited the room and turned around at the last minute, sticking his head back through the door. 

"I hate to break this to you, captain, but Blair's never been scared of you." 

Simon chuckled. 

"Get out of here, before I start hiding my coffee stash on you." 

"Don't worry, I'd find it," Ellison fired back as he meandered back to his desk, eyeing the stack of paperwork balefully. Only 11 am and he was still starving. He'd missed the donut cart and the smell of the remnants and wrappers scattered in various trashcans were causing his stomach to growl incessantly. The cop eyed a half-eaten Danish on Henri's desk before turning and heading to the snack machine. 

One, two, three Snickers bars dropped with a satisfying clunk. 

Connor walked into the break room and looking incredulously at the wrappers on the table and then at her co-worker who was happily licking his fingers. "Does Sandy know your pigging out on those, you glutton?" 

"Nope. He's not my mother. And if you hadn`t shown up when you did, I'd probably be licking the chocolate off the wrapping, too." Jim made shooing gestures towards the Aussie detective. "Now make like a kangaroo and hop away so I can indulge in peace." 

"My, my, my. Testy today are we? Who pissed in your Wheaties?" 

"Megan, I would have to HAVE Wheaties for someone to piss in," Jim grumped as he threw his trash away and got a Mountain Dew before heading back to work. 

Exactly 45 minutes and 4 glances at the clock later, Jim picked up the phone to dial his missing partner. No answer in his office. No answer on the cell phone. Six rings later, a very bleary sounding Blair Sandburg picked up the phone at the loft. 

"Hey, sleeping beauty, did I wake you,? It's only noon." 

"Man, you're the one who kept me out until 1 am on that stakeout and I had to be at Ranier at 6:30 for that final. Thirty-five whiney freshmen who could barely define anthropology, let alone name four tribes that populate the Amazon basin. I just got through grading the pathetic lot an hour or so ago and came straight back here and crawled into bed. I figure I'm due some slothful behavior every once in awhile. I deserve it. I mean..." 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Darwin." The cop was astounded how his room mate could get on such a tear straight from being awakened like that. "All I want to know is if you're coming down here today. I have a stack of paperwork as high as my arm and I`m getting a headache." He didn't add it was probably from all of the sugar and caffeine he'd consumed earlier. 

Blair let out a jaw cracking yawn before answering. "Give me an hour. I'll shower and if you haven't eaten, pick something up on the way." 

"Sounds good. The greasier the better." 

"In your dreams, Ellison. See ya in a bit." 

Brightening at the prospect of lunch, Jim went back to scribbling on the papers in front of him. Until his nose started itching. Several sneezes later, he looked up to see a delivery boy step out of the elevator with a huge bouquet of roses. The sentinel sneezed again. 

Glancing around the empty room and checking the clipboard on his other arm, the kid called out, "Megan Connor?" 

Jim rubbed at his nose furiously before getting up and signing for the flowers. He gingerly sat them on Megan's desk before beginning another outburst of sneezes. 

"That's harsh, dude." The delivery boy shook his head at Jim's predicament before heading back to the elevator. 

Grabbing a box of Kleenexes off of Rafe's desk, made his way once again to his work space and started rifling papers around aimlessly. 

One-thirty rolled around and the rest of the Major Crimes gang slowly trickled in from lunch, each making appropriate comments on Megan's lucky fortune and Jim's lack thereof. Before the sniffling cop could make a suitable rude retort, a drop of water landed on his desk. Followed by another. And another. A nice reminder of the frigid water in his own bathroom this morning. 

Henri Brown shook his head and grinned. "Looks like the sprinkler line is leaking again. Better your desk than mine. Remember last time? It ruined all of my documentation on the Roberts case? I was one pissed off..." The bald cop's diatribe died off as he watched his co-worker banging his head repeatedly on his desktop, not even seeming to notice that the drip had turned into a constant trickle, hitting the back of his head and running down into his collar. 

Simon Banks strode into Major Crimes whistling. Until he noticed the absolute silence that had descended over the bullpen. All eyes were focused on a soggy Jim, who was surrounded by Kleenexes, still face down on his desk with fingers gripping the edges tightly. 

"He's gonna blow Captain," Rafe whispered unnecessarily . 

"What the hell? Where's Sandburg?" 

Some part of Jim's brain was still functioning enough to realize he was the center of attention. What did they think he was? Some kind of dog? Blair would just waltz in, pat him on the head and things would be all better? The ex-army ranger raised his head and glared at as many occupants of the room that he could. It gave him great pleasure to see at least a few of them shrink back or look away. Not Simon though. Damn. 

"Sandburg?" Deceptively soft. "Why would I need Sandburg?" 

At that very moment, the man in question strolled out of the elevator, Wonderburger bag in hand, totally unaware of the havoc about to be wreaked. 

Ellison's sights zero'd in on his wayward guide, nostrils flaring. Double-cheeseburger? With pickles? Tomatoes? Onion Rings? And chocolate shakes? With a speed and agility he hadn't displayed in years, Jim ambushed a very surprised Blair, back walking him out of the room and down the hall before the grad student knew what hit him. 

Pulling Blair into the bathroom, Jim shoved the trash can over and wedged it under the door handle, before enveloping his guide in a tight hug. Suddenly nothing was more important than being close to Sandburg. At some point, even through his stuffed up nose and the enticing smell of food, the scent of Blair broke through. A slight tang of sweat under the deodorant, the spicy aftershave he sometimes wore combined with the sweet smell of his hair gel drove the sentinel to OD himself on the sensations. He nuzzled into the thick tresses and ran his hands under the layers of flannel, trying to reach skin as quickly as possible. It still wasn't enough. 

"Jim, man. What's up? You're scaring me here. Hey, why are you all wet?" 

"You have no idea, Chief," Jim breathed before dropping to his knees and unbuttoning the ragged jeans before him and pulling as much of the impeding clothing down as possible with his stubborn lover trying to pull away. 

"We are in the bathroom of the Cascade PD...you can't...Oh god," Blair almost screamed as Jim swallowed his rapidly hardening erection whole. He dropped the food bag and his backpack and reached up to grab the top of a stall door to help support his quaking knees. 

Jim was past caring. Hell, they could have been down in the lobby and it wouldn't have made any difference at this point. The scent was strongest here. Their soap, their laundry detergent, Blair's own musky scent all screamed `home' to the overloaded sentinel in the most primitive way. And taste was creeping in there too. Shit, the kid was leaking already. Jim eased back and licked the tip, darting his tongue in and out, eliciting another moan from Blair. This was better than Wonderburger, Better than a chocolate shake. Well, he was a greedy bastard. He'd pig-out after blowing the guide's mind. Among other things. He took the bobbing cock in his mouth once more. 

"Fuck, Jim. Yeah." Blair's hips thrust rhythmically into Jim's mouth. He was could tell the he was getting close, but it still wasn't enough for his deprived senses. There just wasn't enough skin to skin contact to assuage him. Regretfully, he pulled back from Blair and gazed at the panting man above him. Blue eyes, clouded with lust regarded him in turn. Jim straightened up and plundered the eager mouth offered to him. 

"I want to fuck you. I need to fuck you," Jim breathed around kisses. 

"Yeah, ok, yeah," he mumbled, while frantically trying to get his partner`s chinos undone. "Lube's in my bag. Man, this is so crazy." 

"You're fixing me...Simon expects it...woof." Jim had long since stopped trying to make sense of things as he maneuvered Blair into the handicapped cubicle while at the same time trying to sink a slick finger into the inviting ass presented to him. 

Blair laughed breathlessly, not sure what to make of Jim's ramblings. "Just do it. Hurry. I`m dying here." 

That was all Jim needed to hear and with a deep groan, he grabbed Blair's hips and plunged into the waiting tightness and heat. 

Blair almost toppled over at the first thrust before he realized that the safety bars were just the right height for grasping onto. Jim set up a fast and hard tempo as if he were trying to meld them into one being. One particularly deep stroke grazed Blair's prostate and he let out a shriek, grinding himself back on the thick rod impaling him. "Right there. Shit. I'm gonna..." 

"Come?" Jim reached one hand around and grasped his lover's shaft, relishing the feeling and texture of the hot liquid spurting through his fingers. 

The rapid spasming sensation on his dick was too much and he couldn't hold off any longer. With a strangled cry, Jim emptied himself into Blair. 

A few seconds later, Jim fell back against the door, utterly exhausted. Blair chuckled as he was tucking everything back in and zipped up his jeans. He turned around and did the same thing for his wiped sentinel who had made absolutely no move to do it for himself. 

"What the hell was that? Not that I`m complaining or anything. Far be it from me to look a gift horse in the mouth, but..." He was stopped by a very thorough kiss that threatened to stir the embers once more. They were interrupted by a shaking and pounding on the door. 

"Sandburg? Ellison? I know you're in there! My office in five minutes!" 

Jim had the grace to look a bit sheepish. "I'm sorry, Chief. It's just been a really, really bad day." 

More pounding on the door. 

"On second thought, I DON'T want to see you. Either of you. Go home." 

Blue eyes locked on blue with sultry looks as they collected their scattered belongings. 

"Home sounds perfect, Chief, just perfect. Think we can keep busy?" 

"Oh yeah. Race you to the truck." 

* * *

End A Very Bad Day by RhondaH: RhondaHTX@cs.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
